Heretofore, water massage devices which employed entrained air used a low efficiency splash chamber to mix the air with the incoming water.
The prior art water massage devices produced an up and down pounding vibration generally perpendicular to the surface of the region under massage. The resulting displacement within the tissue under massage was highly localized and intense.